14 Days of Love (Sonic Style)
by death mega sega
Summary: In honor of February, I'm doing a one-shot story of a different Sonic shipping up until Valentine's Day.
1. Waffle Cone

_**14 Days of Love (Sonic Style!)**_

**Krissie:** Okay, so this is a new thing I'm doing. In honor of Valentine's day, and/or Single-Awareness-Day, I am making a series of one-shot fanfics for you all to enjoy! And I'm doing it Sonic the Hedgehog style! Each chapter will be a new shipping. So here you go!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Make a plan, stick to the plan as best as you can. Unless you procrastinate. Then, procrastinate.

[][][]

_**Chapter 1: Waffle Cone**_

The pink hedgehog dusted off her dress. She had changed it from her red hoop skirt dress to a more modest Japanese-esq dress. She had matured a lot and was proud of the fact. She walked out of her door and stretched. She smiled at the bright sun. Today was a good day for a morning jog.

The air was crisp and the smell of leaves and fresh grass filled her nose. Amy Rose stopped to take a breath in the park. She had been running for a while. She had to keep training if she wanted to keep up with her hero, Sonic. She had grown out of stalking him, much to his relief, but she was still determined to be there as a part of the gang. She saw two blurs on the other side of the park, a blue one and a yellow one.

Sonic and Shadow must be racing again. She thought about going to say hi to them, but figured the two males would be too busy trying to outdo each other. Her eyes perked up as she heard a familiar bell go off.

"Ice cream!" She licked her lips. Ice cream would be the perfect treat after her long run. She jogged up to the ice cream man.

He smiled as he waved to her. The blue cat stopped in his usual spot. He served the people who came up and ordered. Amy reached him shortly after.

"Good morning!" She beamed at the familiar face.

"Good morning Amy." He nodded his head. "What will it be today?"

"A vanilla ice cream cone please."

"Waffle or regular?"

"Waffle!"

He began preparing her order when she heard a familiar voice come up behind her.

"Sweet! Ice cream!" The blue hedgehog stopped on a dime a few inches behind Amy.

"Hi Sonic!" Amy gave him a soft wave.

"Hey Amy!" He waved. "What brings you here so early in the morning?"

"Just a morning jog." Amy stated. "How was your race with Shadow?"

The blue hedgehog shrugged. Amy smiled. It must have been another tie for the two. "What kind of ice cream do you have today?"

"The usuals; vanilla, chocolate, strawberry. We also have mint, peanut butter, pistachio, pineapple," The blue cat listed off several other kinds. He handed Amy her cone and change during this time.

"I'll take chocolate please." Sonic ordered.

"Bowl or cone, sir?"

"Cone." Sonic nodded.

"Waffle or Regular?"

"Waffle."

Sonic got his ice cream and started walking with Amy around the park. "How many flavors do you need for ice cream?" He stated. "Are the original three not enough for some people?"

"Apparently." Amy giggled as she listened to the blue hedgehog's rant.

Sonic took a huge bite of his ice cream. He made a face as he waited for the brain freeze to subside.

"Don't eat it too fast." Amy patted his shoulder.

Sonic laughed. "Yeah. I guess I never learn." He turned to look at Amy and burst into laughter. The pink hedgehog had ice cream on her nose.

"What's so funny?" She asked with a confused face.

Sonic laughed harder. "You have ice cream on your face."

"What?" Amy turned red in embarrassment.

"Yeah. Right here." He wiped the ice cream off with his finger. He stared at the vanilla ice cream that now coated his gloved finger. He popped his finger in his mouth and sucked the ice cream off. "Hmm… Delicious. I'll have to get vanilla next time."

"Sonic!" Amy's face turned a brighter red.

Sonic gave her an innocent expression. "What?"

[][]][][

**Krissie:** I hope you guys enjoy this. I'll be writing more chapters soon. So which ship would guys like to see next?


	2. Lunch Date

_**14 Days of Love (Sonic Style!)**_

**Krissie:** Welcome to Chapter 2! I hope you're all ready! But first to answer a question from the reviews:

_UltimateCCC:_ You can send your shipping request either in the review or in a PM. I don't mind.

_**Chapter 2:**_ Lunch Date

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go ahead and flame. I'm expecting it.

[][][][][][

Espio fidgeted at the table. He shouldn't have agreed to this. What was he thinking? He took a deep breath to calm himself. She had been dealing with a stalker and had asked the Chaotix to help stop him. Problem was, no one knew who the stalker was yet. Vector suggested that they follow her around to see if there was anyone suspicious following her. But she didn't feel safe. He had been taking pictures of her going about her daily routine and mailing them to her. It was plain creepy and making her skin crawl. She didn't want to walk around town alone. She wanted someone to stand by her. Such a thing was normal of a stalking victim. What made Espio nervous was that instead of tailing her with someone else walking beside her, he was the one standing beside her.

What was Vector thinking? The crocodile knew the ninja was more suited to observing from the shadows. Is this punishment for losing the payphone money? I swear those games were rigged! Rigged, I say!

"Espio? Are you okay?" the soft female voice asked. The purple chameleon had suddenly plopped his head down on the table. Hard. The magenta hedgehog was concerned about his health. Sonic had assured her that Espio was the sanest out of all the Chaotix.

"Yeah." He mumbled as he lifted his head up and rubbed his hands on his face. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm good." Sonia answered. "Feeling a lot safer today. Thank you."

"I'm happy to be of service." Espio responded out of habit. "Though, I'm curious. Why didn't you call your brothers to help you with this stalker problem? Sonic is, after all, the hero of Mobius. I don't have much info on Manic though."

"You have information on my brother and me?" Sonia raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm a ninja. My job is to know information on everyone I need to, just in case." Espio stated.

"Like black mail?" Sonia questioned.

"Sort of. Or just in case someone needs to be stopped." Espio shrugged.

"Like Batman?"

"I guess. You can put it like that."

"So what do you know about me, Mr. Ninja?" Sonia gave him a toothy smirk.

Espio made a poppy sound with his lips as he took it in. He wasn't quite sure how to answer that. Her bright hazel eyes were full of curiosity. "Not much. I usually only gather information on people involved with Eggman, rather they work for him or fight him. Your name only came up as Sonic's twin sister. Though it's not clear which of you is older."

Sonia laughed. "The age order didn't pop up in your ninja investigation?"

"Not exactly." Espio shrugged. "It just says you three are twins. Though I imagine it must have been a lively house growing up."

Sonia giggled. "It was. Do you have any siblings?"

Espio raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you like to have information on people. Well so do I. Why don't we share?"

"Okay. I guess we could that." He nodded in agreement.

Sonia smiled. He had to admit. He liked her smile. "So… Siblings?"

"Only child."

"I don't know if that's nice or lonely." Sonia stated.

"Why do you say that?" Espio cocked his head at her and gave her a smile.

"Well, there were lots of time I wished I was an only child. But at the end of the day, I loved getting under my brothers' skins and annoying them. It's just a sibling thing, I guess." Sonia answered as she took a sip of her drink. "Your turn."

"Okay." Espio nodded as he thought of a good question. He wasn't used to asking questions directly.

The lunch was better than either could have imagined. They had found out that they shared some things in common. They both like classical music and reading. They were currently walking in the park. It was very peaceful and sunny. Vector had yet to single him to tell him that they caught the stalker yet. The chameleon, himself, wasn't seeking out the stalker. His attention was on Sonia.

"Oh! The forget-me-nots are in bloom!" Sonia beamed as she stared down at the blue flowers.

"They're very beautiful." Espio smiled at the flowers. They were his favorite flower.

"They're my favorite flowers. What are yours?" She turned to him with her hands clasped behind her back.

Espio arched an eyebrow at the magenta hedgehog. "My favorite flower? Hmm…" He pretended to think about it. "I think I'll keep it a secret." He smiled.

Sonia gave a hearty laugh. "I guess a ninja like you has to keep some things a secret, huh?"

[][][][][][]

_**Krissie:**_ In honor of all the people who want me to finish Forgetmenots. I promise, I will finish it eventually. In fact, I'm planning on rewriting the whole thing again. Just not right now.


	3. Happy Anniversary

_**14 Days of Love (Sonic Style)**_

_**Chapter 3:**_ Happy Anniversary

_Krissie:_ Hey guys, welcome to the 3rd chapter. I've had a few people ask the same question: Is it only the straight couples? I have no idea why you guys asked this question. Is it because I've rarely written a character(s) as homosexual in my fanfics? Do I come off as homophobic in my writing? I'm not sure. I'm actually a bit upset that the question had to be ask for whatever reason people feel. No. This isn't for straight couples only. **All kinds of couples are allowed!** Heterosexual, Homosexual, Singular relationship, Poly Relationship, or any other kind, though I warn you, I will be using Google to learn about any terms I encounter that I don't understand. Either way, the whole color spectrum is allowed here. Now onto the story!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Roses are Red,

[][][][]

Antoine beamed at the table. It had taken all day, but he had done it. Dinner was simple, but it looked great on the table. The cake had icing on it with a design of simple flowers. He knew his wife wasn't one for overly fancy things, but Antoine just wanted to spoil her sometimes. He pulled out two wine glasses and placed one by each plate.

He then opened his fridge to look at his drink options. They had milk, orange juice, grape juice, V8, and a bottle of wine. Today was their anniversary and he wanted it to be special. He picked up the bottle of wine and swished its contents around. Bunnie wasn't too big on alcoholic drinks, but seeing as it was a special day, it couldn't hurt. He placed the bottle back into the fridge.

"I'll wait for her to get home to decide what we'll have with dinner." He closed the fridge. He opened the oven to check on the food. It was still warm. He turned to the rest of the house. Bunnie wouldn't be home from work until 6. He had two hours until then. He began to clean the whole house.

Bunnie opened the door to her home and smiled. The house smelled freshly clean. _Antoine must be home already._ She put her purse on the couch. She let out a surprised squeak as arms wrapped around her.

"_Bon jour ma Cherie._" Antoine kissed her shoulder.

"Hi Suga-twan." She relaxed as she leaned against him.

"How was work?" He asked sweetly.

"It was good. The average day of styling hair." Bunnie answered. "How was yours?"

"I came home early and made souper." He replied.

"Hmm…" Bunnie turned around to hug her husband. "So what are we having for dinner?"

"Steak, potatoes, green beans because you love them. I made a salad in case you want that too. And for dessert, we have chocolate cake." Antoine beamed with pride.

"Hmm… sounds delicious." Bunnie hummed. "We better go get it before it gets cold." The two walked into the kitchen and Bunnie smiled. Antoine lit the candles on the table. He pulled Bunnie's chair out for her and then went to the fridge.

"What would you like to drink, _ma Cherie?_" he asked.

Bunnie hummed as her finger traced the rim of her wine glass. "Why don't we drink that wine before it goes bad?" She suggested.

Antoine grabbed the bottle. He poured some in each glass and placed the bottle in a bucket of ice he had placed on the counter. He sat down across from his wife and smiled. The two said grace before picking up their forks.

"Happy anniversary." The two said to each other with a soft smile.

[][][][][][

_**Krissie:**_ Yay! My first time writing AntoinexBunnie.


	4. Basket of Grapes

_**14 Days of Love (Sonic Style)**_

_**Chapter 4:**_ Basket of Grapes

_Krissie:_ Rouge is a lot harder to write then I thought it would be. Ah well. Today's ship is Knuckles x Rouge.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but random ideas. Everything else belongs to SEGA.

[][][][][

Knuckles the Echidna sat with his back leaned against the Master Emerald. It was one of those rare peaceful days and he was taking it in. He was watching the clouds inch along in the sky. He let out a content sigh as he closed his eyes to take a nap.

His eyes snapped opened as he heard the leaves of a tree rustle. Most would have presumed it was a squirrel, but Knuckles knew the sound was too heavy to be a simple squirrel. _There goes the peaceful day._

"Come out from where you're hiding!" Knuckles growled.

"Relax Knuckie." Rouge flew out of the tree she had landed in. "I just came by to say hello."

"Yeah right." Knuckles growled. "You're here to try to steal the Master Emerald again."

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Are all echidnas as stubborn as you are?"

Knuckles answered her with an aggressive growl.

The white bat's eyes widened as she looked at him. What has gotten into him?

_Last of his kind._

"_Shit!_" Rouge thought as she realized she had hit a sore spot. She hadn't thought about it when she said it, but now, she regretted it. Knuckles was always quick to anger and she was sure that he wasn't going to calm down soon. She held up her hands in defeat.

"Now must be a bad time. I'll come by later." The white bat took off into the sky.

"Don't come back!" Knuckles shouted.

The red echidna stood there breathing heavily. Once his breath had calmed down, he walked back up the altar. He sat back down and glared around the clearing. Rouge knew how to rile him up. He eventually closed his eyes as he tried to clear his head.

Knuckles jumped up as he heard the familiar sound of Rouge's wings. "What do you want, batgirl?"

Rouge landed a few feet in front of him. She rolled her eyes. She held out a basket to him. The contents was several bunches of grapes and a few muffins. Knuckles stared at her blankly. She heaved a sigh and placed the basket in his hands. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier." She leaned up and kissed him. Knuckles stiffened at the sudden intimate contact. Rouge smirked. She took a step back and jumped back into the sky. She gave the red echidna a sweet smile before flying away.

Knuckles stood still for several minutes, just holding the basket. He looked into the basket and nodded at all the grapes. He popped one into his mouth. Content with the food, he sat back down in front of the Master Emerald.

[][][][]

_**Krissie:**_ So which do you guys want to see next?


	5. Love is a Horror Movie

_**14 Days of Love (Sonic Style)**_

_**Chapter 5:**_ Love is a Horror Movie

_Krissie:_ If you haven't been introduced to the MilesXRosy ship, well welcome to it! If you don't like this ship, just skip over to the next chapter. You might like the ship there.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Insert snarky statement here.

[][][][

Miles was tinkering with a new invention. He really didn't care if it worked, he was just bored and needed something to do. He picked up the wrench and tightened a bolt on it. He was creating a new vacuum cleaner that would actually vacuum his floor instead of getting stuck under the sofa.

Miles ear twitched as he heard the door to his lab open. He gritted his teeth, hoping it wasn't Patch or Scourge. The two were very annoying to deal with and even more difficult to get rid of. He decided to ignore them for as long as he could.

The footsteps stopped short behind him instead of going to the empty chair that sat beside him.

"Miles?" Rosy's timid voice spoke up.

Miles sighed as he put down his tools. He turned his computer chair to face the pink hedgehog. Her meds had been stabling out her insanity and making her better. But she rarely came down to his lab.

"What is it Rosy?" He asked, brushing his grey hair out of his face.

"Do you know what today is?" She asked timidly.

"Saturday." He answered plainly.

"It is Saturday. But do you know what today's date is?" Rosy lightly kicked her feet.

Miles arched an eyebrow as he turned around in his chair. He opened the drawer and looked at the calendar that he kept in the drawer. "February 14th." He read before closing the drawer and turning back to her. "Why?"

Rosy sighed. He didn't get it. "I made dinner. Come up and eat." She ordered before walking back up stairs.

Miles tilted his head in confusion. He looked at the calendar again. Valentine's Day. "Oh. So that's it." He mumbled to himself.

He walked up stairs and was instantly hit with the smell of cooked food. He smiled as he saw cheeseburgers and fries on two large plates in the center of table. Rosy was leaned into the fridge, probably trying to figure out what to drink.

Miles smirked as he walked up behind her. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

"Trying to figure out what to drink with dinner. What do you want?" She asked as she looked at the choices; milk, orange juice, chao-cola, Sprite, and Snapple.

Miles reached over her and grabbed two Snapples. He pulled her out of the fridge and closed it. "Why don't we watch a movie?" He suggested. He put a hamburger and some fries on each plate and carried them to living room. He placed them on the living room before walking over to the book shelf where he kept the movies. "What movie do you want to watch?"

Rosy sat on the couch as she thought about it. "What movies do we have?"

"The same as always." Miles chuckled. "Your vast collection of Disney movies and my collection of horror films. Now what do you want to watch before I pop in Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

Rosy pouted. She wasn't too fond of horror movies. She walked up to the shelf and stared over his shoulder at the large display of movies. She really wasn't in the mood for a Disney movie, but she wasn't sure about watching a horror movie either. She really needed to go get some comedies next time she bought movies. Her eyes skimmed over a title she recalled Miles saying was funny. "What about this one?" She pointed to the DVD.

Miles pulled it off and smiled. "Cabin in the Woods, huh?" He popped the DVD into the player and sat down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. Rosy sat beside him as he pressed play on the menu.

Rosy popped a fry into her mouth as she watched the movie. She let out a small squeak as Miles wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. He peaked her cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day Rosy."

[][][][


	6. Jitters

_**14 Days of Love (Sonic Style)**_

_**Chapter 6:**_ Jitters

_Krissie:_ Well, which ship is it today? And which ship would you guys like to see?

_**Disclaimer:**_ Who is the lucky ship today?

[][][][

Vector thumbled around throughout the house. He had been trying to figure out why she had agreed and what he was supposed to do with himself now. His co-workers, Espio Chameleon and Charmy Bee, had been supportive of him, which lifted some of the stress off of his shoulders. Sadly, not all the support of the world could stop his teeth from chattering. Come to think of it, were his teeth still a small tinge of yellow?

The green crocodile marched up the steps. He began brushing his teeth again.

Espio and Charmy exchanged looks.

"Isn't that the 15th time he's brushed his teeth?" Charmy whispered.

Espio nodded. He knew Vector would be stressed about everything being perfect today, but he didn't think the croc would go so… OCD on them. It started with him looking for a pair of shoes in the house that were 'decent' by his standards. Then the crocodile insisted on ironing the nicest jacket he owned 5 times. He had taken 10 showers scrubbing any and all dirt off of his person. And now he was on to his teeth.

"Why did we set him up on a date with Vanilla if he was just going to become a nut case?" the bee whispered.

"You're still too young Charmy." The purple chameleon told the 8 year old. "You'll understand when you're older."

"Is it because he loves Vanilla?" The bee asked with innocent eyes.

Espio nodded as he looked at the bathroom door.

"Are you going to give him some advice to calm him down? Or do I have to try and fail miserably first?" the bee asked.

Espio sighed as he got up from his usual seat. He should have known he wasn't going to be able to mediate any today. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Vector?" he called.

"Yes?" the croc's voice sounded.

"Can I come in?" He tapped his fingers on the door frame.

"Why?"

"Vector just open the door." He ordered.

Crocodile gave him a confused look. His mouth was full of toothpaste, but he allowed the ninja in the bathroom. He went back to brushing his teeth in front of the sink.

Espio closed the door softly as he sat down on the rim of the tub. "So, are you always this obsessive compulsive when you have dates?"

His red eyes glared at him before turning back to the mirror.

"I'll take that as a yes." Espio tapped his fingers on the tub. He looked around the small bathroom. He wasn't good with dating advice. The ninja had rarely dated. "You know it's going to be okay. Just be yourself. Not everything is going to be perfect. Especially if you keep freaking out about it."

"I know. I'm just jittery." Vector spat into the sink. He looked at the small clock Espio had placed by the sink when he moved in. He wiped the water off his face as he opened the door. He threw on his jacket and walked outside. He turned back to look at his co-workers. Espio was standing by his desk with his arms at his side. Charmy was sitting on the couch with a pillow in his lap.

"Thanks for the advice Espio. It's nice to know you'll always try." He smiled. "Behave and don't break anything." He closed the door and walked off.

Espio sighed and turned to the bee. "What are you doing?" He arched an eyebrow as the bee sat on his legs and put his hands together.

"I'm praying, duh."

Vector walked up to the small house. It was the homeliest house he had ever seen in his life. He slowed his walking, attempting to appear calm. He knocked on the wooden door. He strummed his fingers on his leg as he waited for someone to answer. He just hoped it wasn't her young daughter. How was he supposed to explain that he was taking her mother on a date?

He was met with green eyes and a smile. The pink hedgehog gave him a quick look up and down and nodded. "Hey Vector!" She greeted. "How's the Chaotix?"

"We're doing well. Thank you Amy." He answered. He stood there a moment, wondering if he should ask for the owner or just run for the hills. Running for the hills was better than this silence any day.

"I'll be right back." Amy told him as she turned back into the house.

Vector listened the Amy's footsteps travel throughout the house. They sounded like they were weighted down by bricks. He smiled. She was heavy footed.

"He's here." Amy stated as she came into the room. "You ready? Or should I serve him tea while he waits another hour?"

Vanilla laughed. She was sitting in a seat with her daughter running a brush through her hair. "I'm ready." She nodded. "Are you sure you girls will be okay here by yourselves?"

"Don't worry mother." Cream smiled. "We'll be fine."

Vector jumped a little as he heard the door open. He smiled as he saw Vanilla.

"Good evening detective." She gave a soft curtsy.

"Good evening Vanilla." He bowed.

"Shall we?" She gestured for them to go.

"Don't we need to wait for Cream's babysitter?" Vector asked.

"Amy will be watching Cream tonight."

Vector arched an eyebrow. He knew the 14 year old was maturing, but he wasn't sure if she could be fully responsible for herself and the 8 year old rabbit.

"Don't worry. I trust the girls to behave." Vanilla informed him as she linked their arms. "Now shall we get going?"

Vector nodded as his smiled spread across his face.

[][][][][]

_Krissie:_ Well, Vector x Vanilla got todays story. Who will be tomorrows? Anyone you guys want to see, let me know? They might show up.


	7. Cookie Troubles

_**14 Days of Love (Sonic Style)**_

_**Chapter 7:**_ Cookie Troubles

_Deathy:_ What am I doing? I have homework to work on. I tried to publish this chapter earlier today, but got service unavailable message. So here you guys go. Sorry it's so late! As an apology, I'll post the 8th chapter in about an hour.

_**Disclaimer:**_ What do I own? Abosultely nothing.

[][][][][][

Charmy gulped as he stared at the mess. He hadn't meant for it to end up like this. He was only trying to bake cookies. Instead the kitchen looked like a twister had swept through it. Espio and Vector would surely say so. He needed to clean it up, but he just had one problem. Where did he start?

He got the broom, mop, bucket, and dustpan out of the closet and swatted the cobwebs off of them. "Should I start from the bottom or the top?" He hummed to himself as he surveyed the mess. "The top!" He decided. After all, things from the top would just fall to the floor anyway. He began cleaning, and hoping that his team mates wouldn't explode if they came back before he had finished.

Unfortunately, the fates weren't the little bee's friends today. Vector walked into the Chaotix with a pep in his steps. He had been given a good size check for finding that lady's precious poodle the other day. He hummed as he walked into the kitchen thinking of the sandwich he was about to make.

"Charmy!" He yelled as he saw the mess in front of him. "What did you do?" he glared at the bee.

Charmy gave a cheesy smile from where he was scrubbing the cabinet. Charmy chose his words wisely, trying not to upset the crocodile any further. "I'll clean it!" He blurted.

"I see that." Vector waved his hand around the destroyed kitchen. "But what DID you do to cause this?"

Charmy looked down as he moved to the next cabinet. "I tried to bake cookies." He mumbled.

"What?" Vector removed his headphones. "Speak louder Charmy."

At the moment, their local ninja, Espio walked into the kitchen. "Oh chaos!" he gasped. "What happened here?"

"Charmy. That's what happened." Vector stomped his foot.

"What did he do?" Espio surveyed the destruction with wide eyes.

"That's what I'd like to know. Well Charmy?"

"I tried to bake cookies!" he finally screamed, tears springing to his eyes. He had been trying to bake cookies since the two left that morning. The book made it sound so easy. Instead everything was a disaster. He went back to his cleaning.

Espio arched an eyebrow as he opened the cabinet. He eyed the box of cookies inside. "Why were you trying to bake cookies, Charmy?" He pointed inside the cabinet. "There's a box of cookies right here."

Charmy looked over at Espio and then went back to cleaning.

Vector arched an eyebrow at this fact. He walked over to where the failed cookies were. He picked one up and stared at thee shapes. Some were circles and other were hearts. "What's her name?" He asked softly.

Charmy stayed quiet.

Vector sighed. "We'll help you clean this mess up and make another batch. Okay?"

Charmy nodded.

It took two hours, but they finally had the kitchen spotless. Espio gathered the ingredients. Charmy did his best to help as Vector just sat at the table observing. They got the cookies bakes and Espio placed them on stove to cool.

"So… are you gonna tell us her name or are we gonna play a guessing game?" Vector asked.

Charmy stared into his lap and played with his fingernails.

Vector looked up at the purple chameleon. "_You're thoughts?_" he asked with his eyes.

"_He's shier about this then I thought he would be._" Espio's glance answered.

"_So… What do we do?_"

Espio shrugged.

"_We'll have to follow him then, huh?_"

"_Seems like it._"

"Would you two stop having eye conversations?" Charmy asked, looking up. He could never figure out how the two could have full with just their eyes. He also knew that the two only had conversations like that when they discussing how to handle him. Usually when they had to decide who would give him a lecture or for talks like explaining his fish had died.

Vector held up his hands. "Sure thing. Is there anything you'd like to talk about, Charmy?"

Charmy stared up at Vector. "Not really." He lied.

"Well the cookies are cooled." Espio wrapped the cookies up in a bag and tied it with a yellow ribbon. He held the bag out in front of the bee. Charmy held his hands out and felt the weight in his hands. Charmy stared down at the bag, it was a lot heavier then he thought it would be. Espio moved the bee's head to look up at him. "I want you to be home before dinner." He ordered like a mother.

"Okay." Charmy nodded before flying off.

"You're not going to follow him?" Vector asked as he watched Charmy's retreating form the window.

"If we follow too soon, he'll realize and become self-conscious." Espio answered as he began washing the dishes. "Now are you going to help me or not?"

Charmy flew up to a large field. He had to be careful. There was a bee hive nearby and he didn't want to be caught by any of the guards. He smiled as he spotted her. She was sitting in the field, picking flowers. Charmy landed a few yards away.

"Uh-hmm." He cleared his throat.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Hello again."

"Hey." He gave a small wave. "I… huh… I brought you some cookies." He walked over and handed the cookies to her.

She smiled at the cookies. They looked delicious. "Did you make these?"

"I had help." He shuffled his foot on the ground.

She nodded as she put the cookies in the basket. She pulled out a necklace she had made of flowers. She slipped it over his head. "Thank you." She placed a small peck on his check. "I'm glad to see you're doing well."

"Same." Charmy frowned as he heard several wings approaching. "I have to go." He began to fly away. "Bye Saffron."

"Bye." Saffron gave a soft wave before turning. She put some more flowers in her basket and smiled at 4 soldiers landed. "Hello." She greeted.

"Lady Saffron." They saluted.

"We've come to escort you back to the hive." One of them stated.

"Very well." She picked up her basket. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. She could still faintly see Charmy flying away. "Let's get going." She flew off in the direction of the hive.

[[][][][

_Krissie:_ I really like this pairing. So, which pairing would you guys like to see next?


	8. Sleeping

_**14 Days of Love (Sonic Style)**_

_**Chapter 8:**_ Sleeping

_Krissie:_ I'm going to try to write for a pairing I've never written for before. Nor have I read anything for this pairing. It's completely new to me. This shipping has been requested by CrazyRandomGirl. Today's shipping is Sonic X Shadow.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing.

[][][][][]

Shadow stared down at the blue hedgehog sleeping in his bed. He shook his head as he went to the bathroom. He had just come home from a long shift at G.U.N. and found his boyfriend spread out on his bed like a starfish. Shadow took a relaxing shower and changed clothes. He walked back into his bed room and stared down at Sonic.

Sonic had his own bed. The blue hedgehog could easily go to his room and sleep in it. It wasn't like Sonic lived in another state. They lived in the same house.

Shadow leaned over Sonic's face and watched at the blue hedgehog continued to softly snore. "Go to your own room Sonic." He ordered.

Sonic responded by continuing to sleep.

Shadow rolled his eyes as he picked Sonic up. It was difficult task. Every time Shadow thought he had a firm grip on Sonic, he would squirm out. He eventually got Sonic in his arms and hoisted him up. Sonic weighed a lot. Shadow would have to talk the hedgehog out of eating so many chilidogs. Or talk him into losing some weight. If Sonic kept gaining weight, it wouldn't be long before Shadow couldn't pick him up. He plopped Sonic down on the bed.

Sonic's eyes opened slightly. "Shadow?"

"Nice of you to wake up after I carry you out of my bed." Shadow smirked.

Sonic smiled. "Come here." He waved his hand.

Shadow sat on the bed. "What is it, Sonic?"

Sonic sat up and hugged Shadow. He kissed his cheek. "Love you Shads." He murmured into the crook of his shoulder, drifting back to sleep.

Shadow smiled to as he laid the blue hedgehog down in the bed. "Love you to Sonic." Shadow tucked him into bed before walking to his room for some well-deserved rest.

[][][][

_Krissie:_ So weird writing Sonic x Shadow. At least for me. So how did I do?


	9. Lookie! Lookie! Here's Another Chapter!

_**14 Days of Love (Sonic Style)**_

_**Chapter 9:**_ Lookie Lookie Here's another chapter!

_Krissie:_ I'm still at it! I just want you guys to know that I'm writing these chapters beforehand because school is well school. This chapter is the ever asked for Sonic X Blaze! Though today is the 9th and I still don't have chapter 10 done yet.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Gotta Go Fast!

[][][][][

Blaze looked up at the blue hedgehog. She was breathing heavy. It was hard to keep up with the fastest thing alive. Sonic was laughing in his usual manner.

"You've gotten a lot faster Blaze!" Sonic held his hand out for her.

"Thank you, Sonic." She accepted his hand and stood up straight. The princess wasn't sure how, but she had wound up in a relationship with the blue hero of Mobius. She was even surprised when Amy accepted it.

The two walked over to a food stand. Sonic leading the way. The man had a one way mind when it came to food. Sonic smiled as he walked up to the counter.

"One chilidog please!" He ordered, turning to Blaze. "What do you want Blaze?"

Blaze skimmed the menu. "A hamburger please." She ordered for herself.

"You can never let me order for you, can you?" Sonic asked as he paid for the food.

"Nah. Not my style." Blaze smirked.

Sonic smirked back as he accepted their food. They sat at a table and ate in silence. Blaze looked up and snorted.

"What?" Sonic asked as he noticed she was looking at him.

"You have chili all over your face." She attempted to hide her laughter.

Sonic flushed as he grabbed several napkins and wiped his mouth. "Gone?"

"Yeah. Gone." Blaze calmed her laughing fit. Sonic smiled as he grabbed a clean napkin and leaned in close to Blaze's face. He began wiping the sides of her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Blaze asked.

"You had some ketchup on the side of your face." Sonic answered. "Don't worry, I got it." He smiled at her.

Blaze just smiled back at him as she shook her head.

[][][][

_Krissie:_ I suck at writing Blaze. I have discovered this to be a fact. But I have done it. So which ship would you guys like to see next?


	10. This is a Title I Swear

_**14 Days of Love (Sonic Style)**_

_**Chapter 10:**_ This is a title. I swear.

_Krissie:_ Today's ship is whatever ship I put here. It's Tails X Cream! I finally got it done at 10 at night. So you're all going to get this early I'm sure. Unless I pass out soon.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing.

[][][][]

Tails was hutched over his workbench working on his latest invention. Tails heard the small wings of the chao fly into the room. He could tell that the chao was trying to be sneaky, so he stayed silent. He went back to working. The chao landed on his head and began playing with his ears.

Tails chuckled as he looked up at the chao. "Hey Cheese." He put down his tools. "What are you doing here?"

Cheese merely moved Tails' ears as if he were piloting the Cyclone.

Tails laughed as he washed his hands. "Is it just you today Cheese?" His response was the normal chao chirp, but Cheese didn't make it. Tails looked up and saw Chocola at the door. "Hey Chocola! I haven't seen you in a while."

Chocola gestured for the fox to follow him and Tails did.

"What have you guys been up too?" He asked. He listened to the two chao talk as they walked to the kitchen. He didn't understand much of what they were saying. He wondered how Cream had learned their language so easily. Tails stopped as he noticed the cream colored rabbit was standing in his kitchen. The first thing he noticed was that her hair had grown out.

Cream turned around and smiled at Tails. "Hey Tails!" She smiled.

"Hey Cream. What brings you here?"

Cream shrugged. "I was just in the neighborhood."

Tails arched an eyebrow. He lived in Mystic Ruins. There was nothing but ancient ruins for miles. But there was a chao garden or two hidden within the ruins. She must've taken Cheese and Chocola there to play with the other chao.

"I made some food!" She grabbed a plate. "You hungry?"

"Yeah." Tails grabbed a plate and put some food on it.

Cream made a face at the orange fox. The portions on his plate were so small. "Tails, you need to eat more than that!"

"Oh, this isn't for me. This is for Cheese." He pointed to the chao on top of his head. He placed the plate on the table. He smiled up at Cheese. "Time to eat, buddy." He grabbed the small blue creature and flipped him over his head and into the seat. Cheese laughed with joy. Tails gave him a fork and picked up another plate. "Chocola is there anything you don't want?"

The brown chao sat in the seat next to his brother and shook his head.

"A little bit of everything coming up then." Tails made the plate and put it in front of him. Chocola chirped with joy as he ate his meal.

Cream giggled. The 34 year old fox almost looked like a father. Though Cream was sure Tails would make a great father, the fox had just never got into a serious relationship. He was kind, considerate, and knew when it was time to be silly and when it was time to be serious.

"What's so funny?" Tails asked, knocking the rabbit out of her thoughts.

"Nothing." Cream answered, feeling her face flush.

Tails' eyes narrowed. "No it's not." He began making his plate. "Tell me what's so funny."

"I said it was nothing."

"Cream. Cream. Cream." Tails shook his head. "You know it's not nice to lie to people."

"I'm not…" She froze when she saw the fox's stern look. He really knew how to read people.

"What was so funny?" He asked again as they sat down to eat.

Cream sighed. She had been defeated and she didn't like it. She took a bit of her food as she gathered her thoughts. Tails doing the same. "You were." She finally said.

"I was?" Tails mused. "How so? Am I covered in grease again?" He checked his reflection in his spoon. Last time he was covered in grime from working on his inventions and hadn't noticed, people thought he was a chimney sweep. Hearing the song chim-chimney grew old after that day.

"No." Cream shook her head. "You're clean."

"Then how was I funny?" Tails put down his spoon and went back to eating.

"With Cheese and Chocola." Cream answered after another bite. Tails arched an eyebrow demanding more clarification. "You looked…" Searched for the right word, "Almost paternal towards them earlier."

Tails nodded. He couldn't eating his food. Cream went back to eating and the four ate in silence. Until Tails spoke again. "How is me being parental funny?"

Cream looked up at him and realized he wasn't even looking at her. He was staring at his food and had a tight grip on his fork. Had she said something that upset him? She recalled Tails got upset with Sonic's concern about him not settling down with anyone, but that was more like family teasing. Had she touched a nerve with him? She felt bad about it now. She fiddled with her hands as she tried to figure out how to make him happy. "It wasn't really funny. It was more… Cute, I guess?" She told him. "Kind of picturesque? Yeah that's it."

Tails smiled to himself as he continued eating his food.

"Tails? Are you okay?" Cream asked when he didn't speak. "Are you upset with me?"

Tails finished his food and set his fork down. "Nah. I'm not upset." He smiled at her. He patted the chao's heads, causing their orbs to turn to hearts. "Maybe Sonic's right. Maybe I should get a pet."

Cream tilted her head and gave him a questioning look.

"Last time I saw Sonic, he was nagging me." Tails explained. "He keep saying I either need a pet of sorts or find…" Tails paused. Sonic had told him to find a wife, but Tails didn't want to tell Cream that. "Someone to put up with me. He's really just worried that I'm becoming a shut in. And with his kids and running a kingdom and all, he's just too busy to come poke me every day."

Cream laughed. That certainly sounded like the blue blur. "If you want, I can come poke you more often. Cheese and Chocola will come with me of course!" The chaos cheered at this.

Tails let out a hearty laugh which cause the rabbit to jump at first. She hadn't heard such hard laughter from him in what felt like years. She smiled as she watched him. "That sounds nice. I'll have to put a key under the mat for you guys." Then a realization hit him. "How did you get in my house?" He had a security system around his house and he was pretty sure he locked the door earlier. How come he wasn't alerted when she entered the house?

"Oh." Cream blushed. "Big showed me in. You never lock the side door."

Tails tsked. He always left that door unlocked because he got tired of the purple cat breaking his door down trying to find his frog. "Did he find Froggy or did he go elsewhere looking for him?"

"We helped him find Froggy. And Big didn't break anything this time."

Tails smiled. "Well that's a plus." He gathered the dishes and carried them to the sink. He turned on the water, preparing to wash them. He had expected the rabbit to leave shortly, but Cream wasn't that way. She stood beside him, ready to help. "You don't have to help me wash the dishes, you know."

"I know." She smiled up at him. "I want to and I'm going to."

Tails laughed. He looked at the two chao. "There are some Lego blocks and other toys in the room with light blue trim on the door frame. You two should go play in there while we handle the dishes."

The two cheered with joy before racing off to the play room.

Tails and Cream were left alone in the kitchen. They began washing dishes. Tails doing the washing, while Cream dried and put them on the dish rack. Cream began to hum a tune as she worked. Tails joined her after a while.

"You're very good at harmonizing." She complimented.

"You're very good at humming." Tails tried to repay the favor.

Cream laughed. "Isn't everyone?"

"No. Hamlet can't hum a tune." Tails finished the last dish and handed it over to her.

Cream dried it and placed it on the rack. She smiled. She turned and laughed at Tails shaking his hands over the sink. She wrapped his hand in the towel she hand been drying dishes with. "Let me give you a hand." She giggled.

Tails smiled down at her. Cream really was a nice person. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. Cream looked at him. Her face becoming a bright red. Tails smiled at that. They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours. Tails was debating on rather he should hug her or kiss her. He really wanted to kiss her. He had wanted to kiss for a few years now even. He just sucked at the asking her out part. Plus, she would probably be upset with him if he did. A hug seemed appropriate and his safest bet of maintaining his friendship with the rabbit. But a kiss was so tempting. Which to choose? Which to choose?

_Both._ A tiny voice in his head suggested.

_Both? Both is good._

Tails wrapped his arms around her and leaned down. He was mere moments away from a kiss. Sadly, he forgot about the two chao in the other room, who decided at this pivotal moment to scream like they were being murdered.

The two jumped at the sound and Tails dashed off to the play room with Cream a few steps behind him.

"What happened?" He yelled as he entered the room.

Cheese was floating around Chocola, who was crying. The blue chao was trying to cheer his little brother up, but to no avail. On the floor beside them were several of Tails' tools. Chocola had a bumped on his head. From the look of things, Tails guess the two were trying to build something, but the tool was too heavy for Cheese to hold and it had fallen and it Chocola on the head.

Tails sighed as he walked up to Chocola. Cream had entered by this point as was asking a billion questions at once. Many of them directed at Cheese, seeing as he was the older of the two. Tails scooped Chocola up and rocked him while patting his back. Once the chao was calm, Tails rubbed his head, causing a heart to appear. He sat Chocola down on the couch in the living room.

"Cream, bring Cheese here please." He called.

Cream came into the room with Cheese, who looked very upset.

"Cheese, take a seat next to your brother. Cream," Tails looked around the living room. "Sit there please." He pointed to a recliner.

Cream sat down and took some deep breathes. "Is Chocola alright?" She asked.

"He'll be fine." Tails assured her. "Now," He sat on the coffee table and looked the two chao. "How did my tools get into the play room?"

The chao shifted uncomfortably. Cheese spoke, but sense Tails didn't completely understand chao, he looked to Cream.

"He says they were going to build something cool to impress you. They dragged the tool box form the hall closet in there."

Tails nodded in understanding. "I figured. Cheese probably picked up one of the tools, but it was too heavy and fell and hit Chocola." The two chao nodded that this was correct.

"You two know better." Cream became stern.

Tails sighed as he watched her switch into mommy mode. She did it often when handling chao. Tails let her lecture them for a while. He got up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Cream looked up at Tails. "I'm so sorry for the trouble they've caused." She stated quickly.

"It's okay. But I've think they've been lectured enough for one day." He looked at the chao. They were cuddled up on the couch together. They looked like sad children who just dropped their ice cream cones. "Since you guys wanted to build something, why don't we build something with Legos. I have enough pieces to build planes, cars, boats, whatever you guys want. Sound fun?"

The chao nodded as they looked up at him.

Tails bobbed his head. "Go on to the play room. I'll be there in a bit." The chao raced off to the room leaving the two alone again. Cream felt her face flush as Tails kept his hand firmly on her shoulder and she recalled the moment they shared earlier in the kitchen. Tails propped his chin on her shoulder. "You're very paternal too. It was very picturesque." He complimented. Cream's face turned a brighter red. Tails peeked her on the cheek and smiled.

Cheese flew out of the room and called for them.

Tails snorted. "Time to go be paternal again. Come on Mama, I'm going to need help with them."

"What?" Cream asked following him.

"Simple. We're being paternal. You're the mama and I'm the daddy. Cheese and Chocola are our kids." Tails gestured to the chaos who already had the Legos out. "And it's playtime now. So sit down Mama, we're going to build something out of Legos. A picturesque moment, no?" He placed Chocola in his lap. "What do you guys want to build?"

The two chao chirped excitedly. Tails nodded and looked at Cream.

"What did they say Mama?"

"They want to make a plane." Cream blushed at the new nickname.

"Ooh. My specialty!" Tails laughed.

They happily began building a plane. Cream smiled to herself. It was a very picturesque moment. She would remember this for years to come.

[][][]

_Krissie:_ So here is the Tails X Cream chapter! I really like this couple, but I can rarely think of ideas for stories for them. But yeah. Thank you for reading! Which ship would you like to see next? Also, I'm thinking of writing a 14 days of love story similar to this, but with original characters next year. I was wondering if anyone would be interested in reading it if I did.


	11. Coffee Break

_**14 Days of Love (Sonic Style)**_

_**Chapter 11:**_ Coffee Break

_Krissie:_ Time to write this chapter. Today's ship is Geoffrey X Hershey! This is my sister's favorite Sonic shipping.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but my ideas.

[][][][

Geoffrey was filing paperwork. He skimmed the document and nodded. He spun in the chair and opened the filing cabinet. He found its spot and put it in. He had been stuck in this routine for a few hours now, but he didn't mind. He spun back to his desk and paused. There was now a coffee cup on his desk. He picked up the cup and sniffed.

The coffee smelled delicious. He could feel the heat radiating off of it. He only had one problem with it – he didn't make it and he was the only one at work right now.

His blue eyes scanned the room. Someone else was here. He opened the desk drawer and looked at his crossbow. He lifted the cup close to his face. It might've been drugged. If he pretended to drink it and go to sleep, then the intruder would come by him. He put the cup back on the corner of his desk. He laid his head down on the desk and closed his eyes.

Hershey the Cat walked back into the room. She had come in earlier to try to get a hang of being a Royal Secret Service member. Only she found Geoffrey St. John already at work. She clasped her cup in her hands, blowing on the coffee to cool it down. She gasped as she saw Geoffrey lying with his head on the desk.

She raced over to him, placing her cup on the corner of his desk. His eyes were closed, but he looked like he had just slumped over. Did he have a heart attack or something? He was about 40 something, so he was in the right age range to have one. Hershey placed her hand on his neck and was relieved to find a pulse. She started to lean him back in the chair but Geoffrey sprung up with his crossbow pointed at her.

Hershey screamed in terror.

"Hershey, what are you doing here?" He questioned.

"I came in early for work. When I saw you, I figured I'd make some coffee. It took me a while to find a second cup though, so I brought yours first." Hershey answered taking some calming breathes. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Geoffrey put his weapon away.

"You look like you had a heart attack and died at your desk." Hershey stated, picking up her cup. "I thought I would have to call an ambulance."

"Oh. I thought the coffee was poisoned, so I faked being unconscious and waited for the enemy. Which turned out to be nothing at all. My apologizes." Geoffrey went back to his paper work.

Hershey glared at him a little. "You're a strange one, Geoffrey."

Geoffrey chuckled. "The accent wasn't a clue?" He filed the document in his hands.

Hershey shrugged. "Want help organizing these files?" She picked up a document. She skimmed it and nodded. "This is about the irrigation systems in Knothole."

Geoffrey nodded as he opened the cabinet. "That goes right here." He thumbed through several sections in the cabinet before finding the right spot. "Hand it here." He held up his hand for the document.

Hershey brushed up against him and put the file away. "There you go." She smiled.

She was so close to Geoffrey that he could smell her shampoo. He instantly scooted away from her. He had no trouble admitting that she was beautiful. He, however, knew her history. Women who just got out of an abusive relationship tend to have a lot of problems. They would either seek out father figure like boyfriends or another abusive one if they started dating too soon. Geoffrey didn't want to be in a relationship where he had to be the father to his own girlfriend. He had been in plenty of those before and he was done with them.

"So how long have you been here?" Hershey asked, attempting to make small talk. She hadn't been working for the RSS all that long, but she hoped she could make a lot of friends. But it seemed her boss, Geoffrey, wasn't too thrilled about making friends with anyone.

"A while." Geoffrey answered, looking at another paper. "You are aware you don't have to be here for two more hours right?"

"I know." She nodded. "But I'm still new here. So I figured if I came in earlier I could get the hang of everything."

Geoffrey nodded. "There really isn't anything to do right now. Unless you want to go to some training by yourself."

"I could help you with the paper work." She suggested.

Geoffrey bit the inside of his cheek. He didn't want her to feel like a secretary. He needed to give her a task that would keep her out of his hair and be useful at the same time. "I've got this filing all worked out. Why don't you go work on your swimming? You got low marks during that test and one of our next missions might require you to swim. I'd rather you not drown while protecting the kingdom." He picked up another document and skimmed it.

Hershey deflated in her seat. She didn't want to go swimming. She hated water. Why didn't anyone get that?

Geoffrey looked up at her. He couldn't deny that she looked adorable when she pouted.

_Make her breakfast._ A voice inside his head told him. _Ladies love a man who can cook for them._

Geoffrey bit the inside of his cheek, trying to shut the voice in his head up. It sounded like his parents. He continued on with his filing.

_Come on! Ask her to dinner! Lunch at least. You know you want to. _This one was mainly his father.

Geoffrey glared at the paper in his hands. "_No thank you. I can't date my co-worker._"

_Why not?_ His mother's voice piped up. _Your father and I were co-workers before we dated._

"_That was different! I can't date her. She just got out of an abusive relationship._" Geoffrey argued back in his mind.

_So? _His father asked. _She seems to have gotten over it._

_She did try to kill that sorry cunt with a rock._ His mother answered.

_She's more than ready to start dating again._ Ian stated. _You think she's hot. Ask her out. The worse that could happen is that she turns you down._

"_No. No. No."_ Geoffrey denied. "_I will not date her. I will not date her. I will not._" He chanted in his mind. He hadn't noticed that Hershey had taken half of paperwork and began filing them. His parents continued to nag him in his head until the last of his paper work was filed. He picked up his cup on the corner of his desk and downed its entire contents in one gulp.

Hershey watched him with wide eyes. That coffee was still hot and he just drank it one gulp.

He got up and walked to the lunchroom. He poured himself another cup as he debated about what to do next.

Hershey entered the kitchen, holding her cup. "What are you thinking?" She asked.

Geoffrey arched an eyebrow at her. "Didn't you go to work on your swimming?"

"I helped you file the paperwork. You didn't noticed that half of your stack disappeared?" Hershey asked.

"No. I didn't." Geoffrey answered honestly. He had been too busy arguing with his parents in his head.

Hershey shook her head. "You really are strange, you know that."

Geoffrey smirked as he bowed to her. "I do now. Thank you so much for informing me."

Hershey bursted out with laughter at his mock bowing. Her laughter was infectious because Geoffrey started laughing too. The room filled with their laughter.

[][][][]

_**Krissie:**_ I finally got this story done! Yay! Between this and school work, I feel like my brain is a bit fried. So which shipping would you guys like to see next?


	12. Yay! Two More To Go

_**14 Days of Love (Sonic Style)**_

_**Chapter 12:**_ Yay! Two More to Go

_Krissie:_ It's 10:30 at night. Which shipping should I go with? Which will inspire me to write? Come on brain function!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing.

[][][][

Amy walked down the street, a basket of food in her hands. She was going to have a picnic later. But first, she had an errand to do first. She opened the heavy glass door of the apartment building. The door man raced to fully open the door for her.

"Good day Miss." He bowed his head.

"Good afternoon Bobby." Amy smiled as she walked to the elevators. This apartment building was one of the nicest in Station Square. And probably the tallest too. Amy walked onto the crowded elevator and pressed the number for her floor. She exited on her floor and walked to the end of the hall. She pulled out the key she had been given and opened the door. She placed the basket on the table in the kitchen. She picked up the watering pot from the balcony and filled it with water. Amy hummed as she walked around the spacious apartment. There were plants on the balcony, in the dining room, living room, and in the bathrooms.

She watered the plants on the balcony first and rearranged them a bit. She went on to the dining room next. She dusted off the table and china cabinet before watering the plants there. She walked into the living room. She water the plants and then adjusted the blanket that was on the couch. She reorganized the books on the bookshelf while dusting it off. She dusted the tv and the stand it was on off too. She watered the plant that was in the half bathroom. She wiped off the counter and reorganized the bottles in there.

Amy sighed. "All I ever seem to be doing is reorganizing all of Shadow's belongings." She slumped on the couch. "When are you coming home Shadow?" The ebony hedgehog had asked her to water his plants while he was away on a mission for G.U.N. Amy had happily agreed. But he had failed to tell her when he would be back. She had been babysitting his apartment for over at least two months without a word from him. "Please be safe." She prayed as she picked up the watering can.

She opened up the door to the bedroom. She straightened out the already neat blankets on the bed. She dusted the nightstand and dresser. Shadow's room was the plainest bedroom she had ever seen. She opened the bathroom door and walked in. She watered the plant on the counter and realized that the room felt way too warm for normal.

"Rose! What are you doing in here?" A male voice yelled as the curtain was pulled closed.

Amy gasped. "Sorry Shadow." She covered her face with her hands. "When did you get back?"

"A few hours ago. I came home to take a long shower." Shadow sat down in the tub and turned off the shower.

Amy huffed. "And you didn't call. I was worried about you."

Shadow's ears perked up. "I was going to. But it seems you're already here."

"Of course I am. I came to water your plants." Amy grabbed the can.

"Rose, thank you for taking care of my apartment while I was at work. But could you please leave? I'd like to talk to you when I'm dressed."

Amy's face flushed as she nodded. "Of course! I'll be in the living room. Do you have any clothes that need to be washed? I can put them in the washer for you."

"I can handle that myself." Shadow replied.

Amy sat on the couch, staring at her feet. Her face was still bright red and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get her heart to slow down.

Shadow came into the room, fully dressed. His quills still damp from his shower. "So how have you been Rose?" He tried to make small talk.

"I've been good. I've been helping Uncle Chuck with his restaurant. It's been really busy lately. Everyone is pretty much doing what they always do. Tails is inventing new things. Sonic is still afraid of public speaking as a king. Sally is helping him through it. Knuckles is on Angel Island. And the Chaotix are still trying to make their rent on time." Amy concluded.

"That's nice." Shadow nodded as he walked into the kitchen. He looked at the basket on the table and arched an eyebrow. "Going for a picnic with Cream today?"

"No. Cream has been busy. I was going to go by myself. I found a nice spot. It seemed like a good place to just breathe." Amy answered.

Shadow drank a glass of water as he sat down at the table. Amy taking the seat across from him.

"So, did the mission go well? You were gone for a long time. I was beginning to fear that you got hurt." Amy fiddled with her fingers.

"It was a success. It just took forever. To be honest I'd rather not talk about it." Shadow traced the rim of his glass with his finger.

Amy nodded. She wasn't sure what to talk about now. Should she leave Shadow? She didn't want him to be lonely. But he just got back, so he must be tired.

Shadow watched Amy's face as she tried to decide what to do. He looked at the basket. "Rose?" Amy looked up at him and smiled expectantly. "Would it be alright if I joined you on your picnic?"

"Of course!" Amy hopped up and clapped her hands. She blushed from embarrassment as she realized how childish she was being. She was 23 and still a derp. She calmed down some. "But are you sure? You just got back from being away for two months. You don't want to just catch up on sleep?"

"I can catch up on sleep later." Shadow waved a hand. "Let's go on a picnic."

Amy smiled as she picked up the basket. Shadow following close behind her.

[][][][

_Krissie:_ I got this one done. Yay! Enjoy. Which ship would you guys like to see next?


	13. dah dah

_**14 Days of Love (Sonic Style)**_

_**Chapter 13:**_ dah dah

_Krissie:_ Writing, writing,

_**Disclaimer:**_ I love writing.

[][][][

Silver walked through the field. He had a few in his basket, but he needed a few more flowers in order to make a bouquet. He, however, wanted to make sure he got the right kind of flowers. He had never made a bouquet before. They didn't have flowers where he was from. He had only heard of bouquets from old books that had managed to survive.

He stooped down to examine a flower. It was pretty and purple. It looked nice. He picked a few and smiled. He finally had enough flowers to make a bouquet. Or at least he thought so. He walked over to a cliff and smiled at its wonderful view. He loved this era. He wished he could find a way to fix his, but that wasn't his task for today. He began arranging his flowers in a bouquet. It took a long while, but he eventually got it to look like the picture he had seen in a book.

"Silver! What are you doing all the way out here?" A voice asked.

Silver jumped. "Wha?" he placed the bouquet in the basket and hide it behind his back as the purple cat approached him.

Blaze arched an eyebrow at him. Sonic had sent her to find the white hedgehog. He sure liked to wonder around in the strangest places. Last time she had found him skipping through the desert as if it was the greatest thing ever. And now he was by a cliff. Wait… Silver plus cliff doesn't sound like a good idea. Did someone get on the young hedgehog's case again? Did someone make him depressed? Was it possible for Silver to be depressed? As Blaze plagued her head with a million questions, she straightened. "Why don't you come away from there? It's dangerous over there."

Silver tilted his head, looking behind him at the view. "It's not dangerous at all Blaze." He assured her by jumping up and down around the cliff. "See? Stable. And the view here is amazing! Come see."

Blaze arched an eyebrow at him. He was stiff in his movements, which wasn't him. He was also trying to hide something behind his back from her. Blaze walked to stand beside him and looked over the cliff. She instantly took two steps back. She didn't like heights. She looked at Silver who was smiling at her, but she could see he was nervous about something. "What's are you holding Silver?"

"Holding? Me? Nothing." He twirled his quill as he fibbed. The habit was his sure sign of his lying.

"I can see the basket, Silver." Blaze informed him. "What's in it?"

Silver kept his smile up. "Nothing." He twirled his quill again.

Blaze propped her hands on her hips. "Give me the basket then Silver." She ordered.

"But… But…" Silver stammered.

"Silver…" Her stern voice sent chills down his spine. Silver pouted as he handed over the basket. Blaze smiled as she opened it. She arched an eyebrow as she held up the strange assortment of field flowers and common weeds. "Silver? What is this?"

Silver gulped. "It's a… bouquet."

Blaze nodded. The flowers were bound in such a way. "Why do you have a bouquet?"

"I made it."

"Why did you make it?"

"For you" Silver shrugged.

Blaze looked up at him with a confused look. "Why did you make me a bouquet?"

"Marine said that you had some fancy thing to go to today. I remember reading in a book that ladies carry bouquets to fancy things. So I made you one."

Blaze nodded, understanding his logic. "Do you know what fancy events ladies take bouquets to?"

"In the book I read, it said ladies carried them at weddings." Silver answered.

Blazes face turned bright red. Did he really think she was going to get married.

"Hey Blaze." Silver broke through her thoughts.

"Yes, Silver?" Blaze asked.

"What is a wedding?" Silver asked with all seriousness.

Blaze tried to stifle her laughter. She kept forgetting how naïve Silver was to the way the world worked. She held his arm and began to lead him back to Knothole. "Amy can explain it best. She knows a lot about those things."

Silver followed her happily. "Okay. So do you like it Blaze?"

"Hm?"

"The bouquet. Do you like it?"

Blaze smiled looking at the bouquet. "Yes Silver. I do."

[][][][][][

_Krissie:_ I'm so sorry that this is a bit late. I did wake up at 2 this morning, but I've been sick today and I had class at 10. But I'm on the bus and writing this chapter! The last chapter will be tomorrow. I won't let my tonsils keep me down I promise! I really like the Silver X Blaze pairing, it's just I don't write for them enough.


	14. The Last Chapter

_**14 Days of Love (Sonic Style) **_

_**Chapter 14:**_ The Last Chapter

_Krissie:_ I have a date tonight, and I'm having writer's block. Joy.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Thank you all for reading this story and reviewing. It means a lot to me.

[][][][]

Tails was working on his latest invention when Sticks bursted through the door. The orange fox sighed as he turned to badger.

"What's wrong this time, Sticks?"

"It's horrible!" Sticks waved her hands dramatically. "The government is spying on me through my toaster! You've got to help me!"

Tails yelped as the badger jumped in his lap. "Sticks," Tails sighed, "I doubt the government is trying to spy on you through your toaster. I mean, why would they?"

"Because the government is evil!" Sticks yelled, going off into one of her usual rants.

Tails rested his head in his hand as he watched her.

"Hey Tails, do you know whe… Whoa!" Sonic gasped as he entered the room. All he could see was Sticks straddling his little brother's lap. The teenager's mind instantly went to the lowest place it could possibly go. "What's going on in here?"

"Hey Sonic." Tails waved from the computer chair. "What do you need?"

Sonic's face turned bright red. He turned around to leave. "I think it can wait."

"Wait! Sonic!" Sticks grabbed his arm and turned him around. "You've got to help me! The government is spying on me through my toaster and they're trying to take over my mind. But Tails is refusing to help me. He must be a double agent. He's plotting with them I'm sure!"

Sonic nodded as his brain finally realized what was going on. He walked over to the two tailed fox. "Just look at the toaster." Sonic patted his shoulder. He pulled his little brother in close. "Don't let people sit in your lap, it doesn't look good when people walk in."

"What are you talking about Sonic?" Tails tilted his head, not understanding.

"Never mind!" Sonic's face flushed as he disappeared in a blue blur.

"What's wrong with him?" Sticks asked.

Tails shrugged.

[][][

_Krissie:_ I know this is late. I'm so sorry. On the bright side, my date was fantastic. I did this pairing for Knucklesjunior-sidekick of tumblr because I remembered she couldn't find any Tails X Sticks fanfics. So here you go.

Thank you guys so much for reading this fanfic! I'll probably write 14 new chapters next year. So until then, I hope you guys have a great year!


	15. BunnieXRotor

**_14 Days of Love (Sonic Style 2)_**

**_By DeathMegaSega3:_** Okay, so I had someone ask me to write more for this series. So I'm waiting until February 2016 to release these, but I'm writing them beforehand based on requested pairings I didn't get to last year. I actually wrote down 15 pairings that were requested, a few others weren't written down. It will be the same as last year, one chapter per day until Valentine's Day. I might decide to do another one of these for 2017 depending on how this one goes and if you guys want one.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing. Like SEGA owns everything!

[][][][]

**_Chapter 1:_** Bunnie X Rotor

Requested by Ryusoku Deviantart.

_This one is in an AU where Bunnie is not married to Antoine. _

Bunnie walked into his lab quietly. She smiled as she saw him sitting at his desk tinkering on some new gadget. She held a tray of food for him. The walrus had missed dinner. Bunnie had decided to make him a plate and take it to him. She slowly walked up and stood to the side in case he jumped out of his seat when she got his attention.

Bunnie's green eyes widened as she noticed that Rotor wasn't tinkering at his desk like she thought. In fact, the purple walrus slouched over his desk, sleeping. She giggled as she laid the tray down on the table.

"Rotor," she called softly, tapping his shoulder.

Rotor stirred in his sleep. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes. "Bunnie?" His throat was dry. "What are you doing here?"

Bunnie handed him the glass of water from the tray. Rotor downed the glass in two gulps. "You missed dinner." She took the glass and refilled it in the sink.

"Thanks for bringing me dinner, Bunnie." Rotor said between bites of food.

Bunnie walked back and placed the glass beside him as she leaned against the table. "So how was your nap, sug?"

"It was good." Rotor shrugged as a small blush formed on his face.

Bunnie smirked as pushed herself off the table. She gently rubbed Rotor's shoulders. "You're stressing yourself out too much with your work," she stated. "You should relax a little more."

Rotor sighed as Bunnie got all the pressure points on his back. He was feeling better already. He leaned his head back and looked up at the blond rabbit. "Thank you," he smiled.

"You're welcome, suga." Bunnie responded leaning forward.

Rotor leaned upward and planted a small peck on her lips. A small blush formed on her face. "You're wonderful."

[][][][

Deathy: Okay, so I have published a version of 14 Days of Love today! It's an actual ebook that you can get from almost every single place that sells ebooks; Smashwords, Barnes&amp;Noble, Itunes, and several other places. There are a few chapters that are actually human versions of Amy Rose, Sonic Hedgehog, Shadow Hedgehog, and Geoffrey and Hershey. The rest are all my original characters. I have left a link on my profile page to wear you can buy the book.


	16. SonicXAntoine

**_14 Days of Love (Sonic Style 2)_**

**_Chapter 2:_** Sonic X Antoine requested by Ryusoku DeviantArt

**Deathy:** So I wrote this in OneNote on my phone on my way home from school the other day. So I hope you enjoy it. Think of it as happening in the SatAM episode Odd Couple. I am also rewriting it from what I wrote so it will be in 'proper' formatting. As many of you probably know by now that I am a formatting bitch.

Because it was asked for. But I'm a bit nervous about this. I mean my brain can pair Manic and Antoine, but it's having difficulty with Sonic. So let's go with this monstrosity.

**_Disclaimer:_** Antoine sings a song about murder in French in SatAm.

[][][][

Antoine wasn't sure if he could handle living with Sonic M. Hedgehog until his hut was rebuilt. Sonic was… Hyper, messy, stubborn, and so many things that were just opposite of the swordsman. So when the blue hedgehog appeared on his porch, Antoine was nervous.

Not only that, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to hide his true feelings from his fellow freedom fighter. Sonic walked into the room as Antoine was shining his sword. The Frenchman had been working on it for the pass two hours.

Sonic gulped, hoping that he wasn't taking his anger on him out on the sword.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked as he tentatively sat down next to his friend.

"Cleaning my sword," Antoine answered, not removing his eyes from his work.

"How long does it normally take to clean one sword? You've been working on that for hours now." Sonic whined.

Antoine looked at him in confusion. "No I haven't. I've been cleaning all of my swords."

Antoine stood up and pressed his thumb on the frame of a large painting hanging on the wall. The wall beside it made a whirring sound before lowering and revealing a room full of swords and canons.

"Whoa." Sonic breathed in amazement.

Antoine nodded. "Yeah. They're beautiful."

"Where did you get so many swords?" Sonic asked as he walked around the room, looking at everything.

"They've been in my family for generations." Antoine beamed proudly. "Each member has had a sword made for them. Though this isn't all of them, I still have a few of my ancestors here with me."

Sonic looked up at him. "So these are swords for people in your family. So they're not for fighting?"

"No." Antoine shook his head. "They're all for fighting. Each was made either in honor of a family member or by that family member or for them. Like this one." He picked up a sword with dragons carved into the hilt and etched along the sheath. "It was made by Louis. He was fond of dragons, so he carved a dragon on the hilt. But this one here," He picked up another and showed it to Sonic, "Was made in honor of Jacq. He was known for fighting like a feral wolf, but this figure here," he pointed to a figure of a woman carved into the hilt, "is his sister, Sandra, who was said to be the only one to be able to calm his rage."

"Wow! I didn't realize how big your family was Ant." Sonic exclaimed.

Antoine chuckled. He patted Sonic on the head.

"We call come from Somewhere Sonic." He smiled. "It's the tracking those roots down that are difficult. I'm sure your family is just as large, if not larger." Antoine pecked Sonic on the cheek. "I just hope I can be a part of it." He whispered with half lidded eyes in a seductive tone.

Then Antoine realized what he had done. He slipped up. He shouldn't have done that. He needed to play it off like some sort of cultural difference.

"Now, why don't we go get some lunch!" Antoine clapped his hands together. "I bet you're starving right about now. I should sure go for something right about now. Let's go see what's in the kitchen."

Antoine walked out of the room as naturally as he could, but it turned into more of a march than anything else. He didn't noticed that Sonic didn't follow him. The blue hedgehog's face was bright red as he tried to slow down his rapidly beating heart.

[][][

**Deathy:** I hope you enjoy this Ryusoku. I know it's probably not what you were expecting. You asked for these pairings February 11th, 2015. I'm so sorry that you've had to wait until now for them though, I'm glad you've been so patient with me.

Shameless Plug: I wrote and published a book. It's called 14 Days of Love, just like this story. It features 14 short love stories. I've left a link on my profile page so you can check them out.


End file.
